Search engines need to present results in a way that enables the user to easily and quickly decide whether the results are relevant to the user intent. Document summaries (also referred to as captions) have traditionally used bolded text to emphasize the query terms and make the summaries easier to parse. However, existing query terms and query expansion/alterations are not tailored to individual documents. Moreover, web pages tend to include numerous entities that are not considered to be salient. Consequently, the query terms and query expansion/alterations cannot consistently convey document content and relative importance, as compared to other search results.